Save Me
by Haruka And Rainbows
Summary: AU/AV. Tsuna is not that kind boy everyone knows instead his parents always fight and he always gets caught in the middle,Always getting beaten up by his father,What will happen when 'HE' reappears? AllX27  A.N. I USED TO BE CieloCupCakes!
1. Chapter 1

**Cielo:**HELLO!

**Kyoya:**herbivore, Be quiet or I'll bite you to death.

**Cielo:**Hey, don't be so mean Kyo~ya~!

**Tsuna:**C...Cielo-san...I..I think you should stop making Hibari-san so mad.

**Reborn:**no-good-Cielo...

**Cielo:**Anyways, This is my first story so NO flames, please! Kyoya Disclaimer please.

**Kyoya:** DISCLAIMER, Cielocielo does NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if you sue...I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!

**Summery:AU.** Tsuna is not that cheerful boy everyone knows in stead his parents always fight and he always gets caught in the middle, ending in him getting beaten by his father, what happens when the rest of the gang find Tsuna tiring to kill himself.

* * *

**TSUNA'S P.O.V**

_'GREAT, JUST GREAT'_ I thought sourly, as I sat in the bathroom cleaning up my new wounds from my fathers last beating _'I mean come on did have to throw me into broken glass'_ I thought pulling the last shard of broken glass from my side."Aww, damn it's time to get ready for school" I thought aloud as I saw the sun starting to rise_ 'damn I have a test in English today! I totally Forgot!' _damn and my parents wonder why I'm failing at school, anyways time to get ready.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

With that Tsuna stood from the ground wear he was last siting and walked to the shower turning it on and choosing to turn the water to the coldest setting before getting in. About 10 minutes later he gets out of the shower getting dressed as fast as he can so he's not late for school cause if he is...he can hear it now _'herbivore, you are late to school again so now i shall bite you to death' _and his body can't handle anther harsh beating like that and he knows that. By the time he's done getting dressed and ready the clock reads _'7:29 great school starts at 7:30 I'm so dead~!'_ he thought but on second thought death doesn't sound so bad no not at all to him anyway.

* * *

**(A.N: So this is the intro to my first KHR story constructive criticism is welcome, but NO flames please tell me in review if you like it or not or if you don't the more you review the faster i update!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cielo:**So here's the first chapter of Save Me Tsu-chan Disclaimer please.

**Tsuna:** Cielocielo does not own **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**(A.N. Tsuna is very OOC sorry but it is needed for the story line so have faith in me!)**

**

* * *

**

**TSUNA'S P.O.V**

I know I should be running but I'm not I'm walking as slow as possible at the moment. Honestly I just don't care anymore._ 'Maybe i should insult Hibari-san?'_ I think, of possible insults getting lost in thought once again _'What if i insulted him so bad that he really does bite me to **DEATH**?'_ But all those thoughts are bought to a halt when i hear the voice of no other than Hibari Kyoya, himself standing there tonfa out ready to kill. I stop and begin to open my mouth, The worst possible insult to Hibari-san is to be called a weakling, By someone like Me, "Hibari-san you are a..." I stop to think and choose to say every insult that is similar to 'weak', and i open my mouth once again and say "WEAK,UNWORTHY FROM OF LIFE PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN, YO-AHHH" I hared a loud crack _'pretty sure he broke my nose'_ I thought.

Than he spoke " You weak Herbivore, how dare you insult me 'I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace in nammori'" but i can no longer hear _'all the things I said were about me that's exactly what i think about myself'_ I think bitterly and than begin to wish death would come quicker. Than tears I'm I crying I feel tears run down my check's_ 'do I even deserve tears anymore I...I just want the pain to end the pain my heart feels when I think about him and how my parents say they wish i was never born'_ I think _'but the beating wont stop not as long as I keep standing up just so Hibari-san can beat me down'_ I think about him again. Soon I realize death is not coming I look up to see Hibari-san looking down on me than I have just enough strength to talk "Hibari-san why?why don't you just kill me already"I ask in a horse voice before blacking out do to pain. As I let the darkness engulf me the only thing i think of is _'him'_.

* * *

**HIBARI'S P.O.V**

"Hmm?" _'I look down on the pathetic herbivore that dared insult me as I begin calculate his wounds: 3 broken ribs, a broken nose, 4 broken fingers, and last his right forearm is shattered' _also thinking _'a weakling like him should have passed out from pain by now.'_ As I was about to give my last attack I stop at the stair in front of me hes looking up at me with hollow honey colored eye's with tears wetting his bruised face his eyes red from crying and in a broken and horse voice he asks "Hibari-san why?why don't you just kill me already" than i look at the fading boy with a slightly studded expiation as I watch the weak herbivores head hit the pavement. _'what was that look in his eyes, yes it was broken and hollow as if hes lost the will to live.'_

As my eyes start scan the broken herbivore on the ground, and than as these thoughts cloud my mind I feel myself kneel on the ground quickly and gentle lifting the strange herbivore off the ground as I start thinking yet again_ 'why would this weak herbivore want to die?and that look in his eyes. yes that broken look, why would such a weak, useless and most of all kind herbivore insult me?and why do I feel the need and want to protect him?'_ as these questions fill my mind i make my way to the hospital so this herbivore can get some medical treatment.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Meanwhile in Tsuna's class sat?

Gokudera Hayato, sat his feet on top of his desk glaring at everyone that looked his way. Obviously worried sick about his perishes Tenth, his boss he was so worried he just wanted to go look for him _'but i promised Tenth i wouldn't cut class anymore! DAMN IT ALL WERE ARE YOU TENTH!please be safe were ever you are please be safe! DAMN why am I so weak?'_he thought to himself over and over again.

_'The whole day is feeling weird without Tsuna.'_ a baseball idiot by the name of Yamamoto Takeshi sat fidgeting with his hands _'Tsuna were are you me and gokudera are worried about you so please, oh please be safe'_ but besides Yamamoto's silent pleads he was also asking himself _'why?why cant i shield him from the pain?why am I so weak?why?' _he wondered just why he couldn't protect Tsuna over and over they both asked themselves why were they so weak?

* * *

**TSUNA'S P.O.V**

In Tsuna's dreams.**  
**

**(A.N. thoughts will **_'Cielo' _**look like that and talking looks like this **_"Cielo"_**!)**

_'where I'm I, what is this place and who's that' I think to myself_

_"Umm who are you" I ask the stranger _

_"who me, Kufufufu aren't you the rude one you should introduce yourself first?" the stranger says still not turning to look at me_

_"oh sorry, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi nice to meet you...umm...?"_

_"The pleasures all mine and Mukuro, Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro says finally turning around_

_I look at him he has short dark blue hair styled to look like a pineapple I think. He's tall and pale and those mismatch eyes staring back at me the right ones red and the left is a mix between dark and light blue that matches his hair. He has a smirk on his face and he's wearing a white button up shirt with the top 2 buttons undone so I can see the top of his chest, he's also wearing black slacks that complement his long legs but no shoes. As I continue to look i realize I'm staring and start to blush I turn away quickly hoping he wont see me blush, but no such luck._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun your blushing may I ask why that is" Mukuro asks_

_"no reason, anyways why are you hear?"I ask him him in a slight demanding tone_

_"Ah, I'm here to ask you why? you want to die that's all"he asks_

_"Why do you care I just met you so stay out of my business" I say 'why the hell does he know it's none of his damn __business what I do!'_

_"Hmm, and it is my business whether you like it or not my little Tsunayoshi-kun and I know because I'm always with you even if you didn't know it and I always will be Kufufufu!" Mukuro says as he starts to disappear and the meadow around us starts to become black_

_"WAIT, COME BACK MUKURO-SAN" I yell to the darkness_

_"Kufufufu, till next time my little Tsunayoshi-kun Kufufu."_

END OF DREAM.

* * *

**(A.N:so i hope this is better than the intro but I bet your all wondering who this 'he' Tsuna keeps referring to is? well, you will have to wait and see! hope i did good and like i said the more review i get the faster I update!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cielo:**sorry i haven't updated in forever but i will try and update sooner school started up again so it may be harder to update but i will do my best!

**Tsuna:**why do i have to be be suicidal Cielo-san?

**Cielo:**because i said so!now do the disclamer little tuna-fish!

**Tsuna:**Cielo-san does not own KHR so, dont sue, cause Cielo-san has no money!

* * *

**TSUNA'S P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around that was a freaky dream and that Mukuro man was even weirder. Than I realized I wasn't in my room

"where am i?" I said aloud, asking no one in particular,still I couldn't move very well that's when it all came back to me.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_I know I should be running but I'm not I'm walking as slow as possible at the moment. Honestly I just don't care anymore. 'Maybe i should insult Hibari-san?' I think, of possible insults getting lost in thought once again 'What if i insulted him so bad that he really does bite me to DEATH?' But all those thoughts are bought to a halt when i hear the voice of no other than Hibari Kyoya, himself standing there tonfa out ready to kill. I stop and begin to open my mouth, The worst possible insult to Hibari-san is to be called a weakling, By someone like Me, "Hibari-san you are a..." I stop to think and choose to say every insult that is similar to 'weak', and i open my mouth once again and say "WEAK,UNWORTHY FROM OF LIFE PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN, YO-AHHH" I hared a loud crack 'pretty sure he broke my nose' I thought._

_Than he spoke " You weak Herbivore, how dare you insult me 'I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace in nammori'" but i can no longer hear 'all the things I said were about me that's exactly what i think about myself' I think bitterly and than begin to wish death would come quicker. Than tears I'm I crying I feel tears run down my check's 'do I even deserve tears anymore I...I just want the pain to end the pain my heart feels when I think about him and how my parents say they wish i was never born' I think 'but the beating wont stop not as long as I keep standing up just so Hibari-san can beat me down' I think about him again. Soon I realize death is not coming I look up to see Hibari-san looking down on me than I have just enough strength to talk "Hibari-san why?why don't you just kill me already"_

_-END OF FLASH BACK-_

_

* * *

_

**TSUNA'S P.O.V**

_"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING, OH YEAH I REMEMBER I WASN'T!"_ this is just great i mean not only have i made Hibari Kyoya my enemy but from the looks of this room i assume I'm at the hospital that means _'hospital bills'_, but my thoughts were ended when i heard the door slam open.

"TENTH/TSUNA" both said/screamed in unison.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun what are you two doing here?" I was stunned to see both of them not fighting or more like a one-sided fight.

"Tenth...what happened to you?who did this to you?cause when i find them... I'LL BLOW THEM UP!" gokudera was already kneeling on the ground, yamamoto didn't have his normal grin on his face instead he looked worried and serious as he just nodded like he agreed with what gokudera was saying.

"Tsuna, you okay i mean you've got 3 broken ribs, 4 broken fingers, right forearm is shattered and your nose was broken but it's back in place now."he said in a worried tone.

"Tenth...please forgive me! I couldn't protect you and you got injured so badly I don't deserve the place as your right-hand man I'm not worthy please forgive me I'm so sorry Tenth!"Gokudera was on the verge of tears I felt so bad.

"Gokudera-kun it's not your fault, it's mine so please don't blame yourself."_ "damn it why can't i just die! like jump off a roof or something? oh that's right cause i chicken out!"_

As they were talking and telling me about what I missed at school My mind wondered back to that dream I wondered if I would ever see Mukuro-san again and what he meant when he said he would always be with me and I was also Thinking about 'him'. At the moment my mind was a cluttered mess_ "what the hells wrong with me I should listen to my friends not think about irrelevant things like this!"_

_

* * *

_

**-TIME SKIP- (about 3 hours later)-

* * *

**

I was still in the Hospital but visiting hours were over. So Yamamoto and Gokudera had to leave but on the up side I got my cell phone back the nurse said the person that brought me to the hospital said he told her to give it to me. Though I still can't get her to tell me just who brought me to the hospital but that's okay I don't really mind.

", visiting hours are over."I heard one nurse say

But knowing my father it didn't mater at all.

", please leave before we have to call the police!" now the nurse was yelling

"he's my son!Now let me see him!" a yell that sounded more like a growl of words

"_father_" I said barely above a whisper, I could feel my whole body tremble I was scared, really scared.

The yelling lasted about 20 minutes, I heard my 'father' say "FUCK YOU" and left but I was still scared but not for myself but for my mom, she was gonna get beaten up because of me _"I'm so sorry mom, you never did anything wrong you never hit me yet you keep getting hurt because of me! I'm sorry I'm so sorry!"_ these thoughts kept repeating them self's on till I fell asleep.

* * *

_-IN TSUNA'S DREAM-_

_'Here I am again the same meadow same flowers same sky but somethings missing I know it' I thought "Oh that's right Mukuro-san where is he?" I mumbled to my self._

_"Mukuro-san are you here?" I called out to the seemingly empty meadow_

_"Kufufufu, yes I am, did you miss me my little Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said wearing the same pervy smrik as last time I met him it sent shivers down my spine_

_"NO! I didn't miss you I was just wondering if you were hear again or not!" I said as a blush found it's way onto my face_

_"well than why are you blushing?" he said but I could tell by the way he said it he already know the answer 'that jerk!'_

_"You missed me"_

_"no i didn't"_

_"yes"_

_"no"_

_"yes"_

_"no"_

_"yes you did" he said in a mater-of-fact voice_

_"no.'t" I said getting more pissed off by the second_

_This jerk really doesn't know when to quit does he?_

_"yes"_

_"urg, this is pointless!" I whined_

_"So what are you doing hear?" he asked_

_"..." I felt my eye twitch 'THIS BASTARD AFTER ALL THAT! NOW HE ASKS WHY I'M HERE!'_

_"no answer" his smirk vanished and he started walking over to me. He stopped right in front of me he was just about to speak,"don't kill your self 'he' loves you" than the meadow started to dim,_

_"until next time my little Tsunayoshi-kun, Kufufufu" with that every thing was engulfed by darkness._

_-END OF DREAM-_

_

* * *

_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Tsuna woke up in a cold sweat, with thoughts like_ "how the hell did he know about 'him!' "_ and _"why is he in my dreams!"_ spreed though Tsuna's head like wild fire. Than tears leaked out of his eyes than the thoughts or maybe memories flooded Tsuna's mind, even though he loved this 'man' he could see the 'mans' strong yet tall and slim build, but where 'his' face was supposed to be was smeared so he couldn't tell just who this 'man' was and it scared him to not know.

* * *

**Cielo:**yeah chapter 3 done! WhoooHoooo~!

**Yamamoto**:Now lets get started on chapter 4!

**Cielo:**yep, hey Yama-chan where's Tsu-chan?

**Yama:**hmm...Oh yeah that's right he ran away screaming something like 'she's crazy' I think.

**Cielo:**I see... -evil smirk-

**(A.N. HEY PEOPLE, SORRY FOR THE OOCNESS BUT AS I SAID IT'S NECESSARY! AND THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE~chuu)**


	4. AN

**SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVE HIT A WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY I WILL CONTINUE IT AT A LATER DATE I WILL HOWEVER BE WRITING A NEW STORY SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT AS I SAID I'M SORRY BUT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY SOONER OR LATER SEE U SOON-Cielocielo **


	5. Chap 4:Pineapple's are insane fruits!

**Cielo**: sorry for not writing sooner but i came to a block!

**?**: Dame-Cielo no excuses!

**Cielo**: who's that i wonder *knows who it is*

**Tsuna**: that sounds alot like...NO WAY!

**Cielo**:shut it Tuna-chan! or else...

**Tsuna**:HIIIIIIIE! SORRY SORRY!

**Cielo**: good, now for the disclaimer! Yama take it away!

**Yama**: Cielocielo does **not **own **KHR** or the **character's** so **don't** sue she has **no** money!

**(A.N.- like i keep saying OOC-ness is needed forgive me! AND I have changed my name to CieloCupCakes!)**

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"Mrs. Sawada, the room is this way" I heard a nurse say all i could think about was Mukuro-san that damned pineapple head,

"Urg, what the hell is wrong with me Mukuro isn't real i just made him up!" i said aloud why were his words getting to me. If he was fake was maybe he was my subconscious doing this to keep me from killing my self but than why would my subconscious be such a perv? " Know what i dont care anymore Mukuro-pineapple-baka-san!"

" Tsu-kun? are you okay?" my mother must have herd me talk to myself,

"Yes I'm fine mom how 'bout y..." my words died on my lips when i saw her 'oh dear god he really beat her!' " mom DAD did that to you didn't he?"I said dad with a venous tone.

" No, of course not i just...fell down...the...stairs." she said i know shes lieing though her teeth

" MOM don't lie to me! please..."

" i wasn't lieing Tsu-chan" she was about to cry i could see it tears were filling her eyes 'mom...'

i looked at her more closely she had a black eye, probably some cuts under all those band-aids and even more bruises on her arms and a bad one on her face. She was limping I knew this was all my fault 'only God knows what he did to her!' her hair was still a little messy and her clothes were a little ratted like she just throw on what ever was closes' if only i hadn't been at the hospital maybe dad would have beat me instead of mom...

"I'm sorry, mom I'm really sorry...please forgive me." I felt my eyes fill with tears they spilled over like a broken dam "mom I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-" i said it over and over like a mantra. I could feel warm arms wrap around me I felt warm tears on my head me and my mother cried till her phone went off it was my 'dads' ring-tone.

"Hello dear" she said with fake happiness

" alright I'll be home soon..."

I herd a yell of 'NO, NOW GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!'

"Ye-yes dear" she said quickly she was shaking, she was scared

"mom you okay?" I asked i know shes gonna lie and say she just fine like always

" Yes, I'm fine I just forgot me and dad have a date so I'll have to leave I love you Tsu-kun!"

With that she walked out of the room but right when the door closed she made a mad dash to get home as soon as possible i herd a nurse say for to stop running in the hospital, I hope shes okay anyways I'm really tired now I'm gonna go back to sleep...

* * *

_~IN TSUNA'S DREAM_~

_"Huh? why am I here AGAIN?" i screamed to the empty meadow but i know Mukoro-pineapple-baka-san will show up any minute..._

_"Kufufufu~...little Tsunayoshi-kun looks like your back to see me did you miss me?" Mukuro asked, pervy smirk in place_

_"like I said last time I did not and will not miss you! EVER!" i yelled_

_"now that's a little harsh Tsunayoshi-kun Kufufufu~" he said smoothly_

_"you...you...PINEAPPLE-HENTAI-BAKA-SAN*huff huff*" I screamed loudly I was going insane I was yelling at things that aren't even real. yep, insane for sure!_

_"pineapple*twitch*hentai*twitch*baka-san*twitch*why must people insist on calling me a pineapple?" he said sarcastically but he sounded slightly pissed off about his new nick-name,_

_"hahahahah~" I was laughing he was making the funniest face I have ever seen in my life _

_"Mukuro-san are you real?"i asked quietly_

_"Yes, why do you ask do I look un-real to you?" he asked in a deep yet at the same time light voice _

_"you do seem un-real I mean look at you your perfect your tall,hansom you have flawless skin in short your really hot!" OH GOD i did not just say he was hot did i?_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Kufufufu~ you think I'm hot!" he said playfully _

_"no" I said, I was blushing like mad  
_

_"yes you do"_

_"NO I DON'T!" I yelled i got redder if that is even possible  
_

_"yes"_

_" let's not start this again Pineapple-san!" i said, i smiled at him sweetly it was so fake though_

_"did you just call me 'Pineapple-san'?"he asked dumbfounded _

_"yes I did" i answered bluntly_

_"you..."_

_"you what?" I pressed_

_"Little Tuna-fish!"he said darkly_

_"*gulp*" oh shit!_

_" I don't care about my goal anymore you'll be mine not 'that' stupid bastards i swear!" he said, looking up at me _

_I flinched why does he hate '**him**' so much "why would you want a no good idiot like me? Mukuro I bet you could have anyone you wanted so why me?" I asked softly, I'm afraid of his answer being something like ' I was joking' I don't think I could handle an answer like that.  
_

_"you intrigue me, your beautiful your my light in the dark world i live in Tsunayoshi-kun" he answered softly yet sternly. _

_He than appeared in front of me he lend forward till it was lips on lips my eyes widened bigger than plates but i didn't push him away._

_"uhhn" i felt something nip at my lower lip I gasped as Mukuro's tongue invaded my mouth"nng" I moaned into his mouth, one of his hands was snaked around my waist and the other on the back of my neck,"unng" I moaned again I snaked my arms around Mukuro's neck, my lungs began to burn form lack of air I broke the kiss._

_"Mu-Mukuro" I gasped for air _

_"Tsunayoshi-kun are time is up I must go, forgive me." he said, he was also gasping slightly _

_"but..." I said sadly_

_" Ti amo_(1)_ My little Tsunayoshi-kun"_

_"Mukuro-san" I whispered than the meadow faded to black 'I think I'm in love?'_

_~END OF DREAM~  
_

_

* * *

_

**1. Ti amo, means I love you in Italian I wrote it like that cause Mukuro's Italian if you didn't know!**

**Cielo**: sorry if it's a little on the short side I'll try and make the next one longer

**Mukuro**: Kufufufu~ well I like this chapter I got to make out with my Tuna-fish!

**Cielo**: I'm glad you like it! *smiles happily*

**Tsuna**: don't tell me I have to !%&^*+ with Mukuro?

**Cielo**: I know you want it *smirks*

**Tsuna**: HIIIIIIIE~ *passes out*

**Cielo**: Muku-chan, take care of this please!

**Mukuro**:sure

**Cielo**: don't forget the more you review the faster I update!

_**((A.N. I WILL START NAMING THE TITLES OF THE CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON))**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHO ARE YOU?**

**READ WITH YOUR DYING WILL!  
**


	6. Chap 5: Who are you?

**Cielo**: I fail at life...*go's to emo corner*

**Lal**: You do fail now get over it! *slaps*

**Cielo**: Lal-chan don't hit me anymore!

**Lal**: Fine now do the disclamer!

**Cielo**: But this is my story...

**Lal**: Do it or else!

**Cielo**: YES Ma'am!** I do not own KHR or the characters they all belong to Akira Amano!**

**(A.N. The story gets a little violent in this chapter and also the story gets very sad!)****  
**

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to stare at the same blank walls that I've been looking at for the past 3 days only I just realized that I might just be in love with Mukuro-san the man that keeps coming into my dreams.

_'Yeh I know I'm insane that I might be falling in love with someone who is just a figment of my imagination and a probability of one out of a million chance of him even being real I would just like to say I am totally insane!'_

The door slide open I turned to see who this intruder was...It was none other than my dad.

"Tsuna!" he said, in an anger tone i flinched.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, _'he's going too kill me! wait isn't that what I wanted in the first place?'_

"don't yes me! you little brat! you know how much money it costs to be in the hospital? do 'ya? you little shit!" now he was shouting and now I was scared shit-less.

"n-no I-I do-don't" I could barely form a sentence at this point

He walked over to me I was shaking, than he reached down and grabbed me by my hair.

"no please stop! I'm sorry really I'm sorry!" I shouted not that it helped any, he just tightened his grip on my hair.

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled, lifting me by my hair and proceeded to throw me across the hospital room.

I curled up into a ball, Tears streaming down my face _'Isn't this what I wanted? Isn't it? why am I crying if I want this? why?'_ I asked myself _' why?'_ I cried harder. I saw two feet in front of me I tightened myself into a smaller ball not that it would help if he wanted to beat me.

"YOU-kick-STUPID-kick-LITTLE-kick- PIECE-kick-OF-kick-SHIT-kick, stomp-YOU-stomp-SHOULD HAVE NEVER-stomp,kick,stomp- BEEN-very hard stomp-BORN!" he screamed but continued to beat me kicking me hard I could feel him breaking my bones like tooth picks.

"p-ple-please...s-st...op...plea-se!" my voice was so weak I couldn't even hear it and my body screamed in pain.

The door slammed open I couldn't see who it was my eye sight was so blurry. Though the beating stopped _'that's good right?'_ I could feel my consciousness start to disappear, I didn't have enough strength to fight it nor did I want to I gladly let the darkness engulf me, than everything faded...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"TENTH! OPEN YOUR EYES! TENTH PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Gokudera shouted as he cradled his dear Tenth's bloody body.

"TSUNA! Gokudera is Tsuna okay? is he still breathing?" Yamamoto ask quickly while un-shealthing his sword taking a defensive stance in front of Gokudera and Tsuna.

Iemitsu took a steep back as the sword wielding teen glared, if looks could kill he would have been dead 10 times over!.

"YOU BASTARD!I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT THE TENTH! I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" Gokudera shouted heatedly.

"Gokudera! are top priority is to get Tsuna to a Doctor!" Yamamoto said before putting his sword away and picking Tsuna up.

Yamamoto and Gokudera ran out of the room fast Yamamoto held Tsuna close to him.

"Oi! wait you two where do you think your going?" a Doctor yelled, they both stopped running and turned around, than the Doctor saw Tsuna.

"oh Kami-sama(1)! GET A STRETCHER! NOW" the Doctor started barking orders at nurses and Doctors.

Tsuna was put on the stretcher by a Doctor and wheeled away to an operation room Yamamoto and Gokudera sat out side waiting and waiting...

* * *

**_~Tsuna's dream~_**

_"huh? the meadow?" I mumbled my eyes still slightly blurry_

_"umm...Tsunayoshi-sama?" a feminine voice asked_

_"uh? I'm Tsunayoshi but Who are you?" I asked_

_"oh sorry I'm Chrome Dokuro it's a pleasure to meet you" she said, I turned to look at her as I did my neck protested but I still turned 'oh Kami-sama it hurts!'_

_What I saw when I looked at her was a beauty with Dark purple hair that looked like Mukuro's, and a very beautiful deep purple eye her right eye was covered by hair. I could tell she was taller than me she had pale skin and wore a white sun dress that reached her knee's and no shoe's._

_"I feel kinda dizzy..." I could see her crouch down next to me,_

_"oh no! oh no! Tsunayoshi-sama! please! Mukuro-sama hurry!" Chrome nearly shouted, Just than mist covered my blurred view of Chrome when the mist disappeared I could see Mukuro-san._

_"mukuro-san..." the meadow started to fade_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun stay with me! please! Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro-san begged a even more pleading look in his eyes_

_"I-I...I'm...sorry" than everything disappeared,_

_Everything was white I was floating in the nothingness alone...all alone..._

_'no one will care if your gone!' a voice said_

_"who are you?" i asked_

_' your own parents don't even love you'_

_'your just no-good'_

_'did you hear your dad?'_

_'he said "you stupid piece of shit you should have never been born!" '_

_'so just die already your more trouble than your worth'_

_'take my hand I'll free you' a black hand formed in the white nothingness along with a body with no face._

_'okay...' I took the hand and everything became a dark void of nothing..._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gokudera and Yamamoto where still sitting out side of the operation room waiting to see how Tsuna was. The clanking of shoes got there attention they both looked up to see none other than Hibari Kyoya, He had a slightly worried look but his eyes were screaming worry.

"herbivore, Is Sawada Tsunayoshi in there?" Hibari asked in a superior tone

"...Tenth..." Gokudera whispered

" Tsuna?...yes he's in there why?" Yamamoto answered for his distrait friend.

"Why is he in operation? he should have been able to leave tomorrow." Hibari asked.

"his father came to visit, and when we got there he was...yelling, kicking and stomping on Tsuna..." Yamamoto answered looking down at the ground.

" I see. What is his Father's name?" Hibari questioned staring at Yamamoto

" Sawada Iemitsu..." Gokudera answered this time a sad look in his eyes he looked like he would break down crying any second.

"..." Hibari nodded his head in thanks before swiftly turning around toward the exit.

"Gokudera, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked face plastered with concern

"NO...I'm not okay till Tenth is okay!don't worry about me worry about the Tenth!" Gokudera half yelled

"sorry" Yamamoto said eye casting downward before looking back at the operation room "Gokudera...I really am sorry" a tear fell from his eye "Tsuna I'm so sorry...Tsuna" Yamamoto cried.

"Tenth...I'm also very sorry I'm such a failure as your right hand man...Tenth" Gokudera couldn't hold it any more and he began to sob as well...

* * *

**Hibari P.O.V.**

" Herbivore, tell me when Sawada Tsunayoshi is out of operation, understood?" I asked sternly

"H-Hai(2)" she studded in fear _'weak herbivore' _I thought to myself,

"Good" I walked away

I flipped out my phone and dialed 159-7634(3)

It rang once "Hello Kyo-san"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya, you and everyone else is to look for the whereabouts of Sawada Iemitsu, call me when you've found him."I said

"Hai Kyo-san!" Good answer

-Click-

I hung up and began to walk towards the Sakura park no one was around them this time in the year it's almost summer now.

I walked up to a large tree and leaned on it I had to sort out my thought's.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi please be okay...stupid herbivore...(4)" I whispered

_'this isn't like you Kyoya! pull your self together'_

-Ring Ring-

"Kusakabe Tetsuya," I asked

"Kyo-san we've found out where Sawada Iemitsu," he said

"where?" I asked

"he's in front of the school."

"..."

-Click-

I hung up again

I began fast walking to '_my_' school. It only took me 2 minutes to get there we I reached the school there was a man with blond hair on school grounds _'hn...that must be the herbivore'_ I thought. Anger coursed though my vanes like blood.

"Herbivore, are you Sawada Iemitsu?" I asked in a tone that dripped with hatred

"Yes, why do you 'wanna know 'lil kid?" he asked

"I'll bite you to death for hurting a student in my town." I said I made sure I put effuses on the last part before I charged at the herbivore. I swung my Tonfa at his face with all my strength _'I wouldn't hold back on this one'_ it easily made contact knocking the herbivore to the ground bleeding he stood swaying a little he threw a punch I easily dodged striking his arm with my Tonfa breaking it.

"FUCK!" the man screamed "you brat who the fuck are you?" he yelled

I slammed one of my Tonfa into his gut and the other in his jaw. He started to cough up blood he took another badly aimed punch, I give him a hard round house kick to the skull his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"weak herbivore." I commented before my phone started to ring again I flipped it open and answered,

"Hello?" I asked in an icy tone

"H-Hi-bari-sama th-eres n-news a-abou-t Sawada Tsunayoshi h-he is-"

-Click-

I hung up...again

I made my way toward the hospital to...Tsunayoshi...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gokudera was sitting as close as he could to the door his face tear stained he could hear all the clanking of the metal utensils and the smell of his beloved Tenth's blood was making him sick to his to stomach, His face looked paler than normal as he stared at the operation rooms door.

Yamamoto was feeling sick as well also very pale he was staring at the operation room door every now and again whispering 'I'm sorry'.

"Gokudera, he'll be okay" Yamamoto tried to reassure his friend

"herbivores, how long has he been in operation?" Hibari asked coldly

" six hours" Yamamoto replayed sadly

" I bite that Sawada Iemitsu herbivore to death." Hibari said, he felt like he should tell them.

"thank you" Yamamoto said bowing a little to Hibari, on the other hand Gokudera just nodded his head in thanks.

All three of them saw the light that said operation go off above the double doors. the door slowly opened but just a small crack as a short Doctor walked out and stopped in front of them he had a lot of blood on him.

" are you all family?" the Doctor asked

"No, but I demeaned to hear the report on Sawada Tsunayoshi's well being right now herbivore!" Hibari said in a annoyed tone

" Yes Hibari-sama. but...what about them?" the Doctor look back and fourth between Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"They stay as well now you may begin." Hibari said earning three nods

" well" the Doctor began he looked around nervously "theres no easy way to say this but Sawada Tsunayoshi is...

* * *

**Cielo**: Cliffie MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!

**Tsuna**: you scare me...

**everyone else**: *sweat drops*

**Cielo**: tell me if you like it or not in the reviews!

**Yama**: yes review ^ ^

**Cielo**: the reviews I get the faster I update!

1: 'kami-sama/kami' means god

2:'Hai' means yes

3:not areal number

4:I know Kyoya is OOC sorry!

**NEXT CHAPTER: LONELY TEARS**

**READ WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**


	7. Chap 6: Lonely Tears

**Hi I'm back everyone! I had an idea so I know it's short but bare with me I have the plot figured out now so yeah!**

**Tsuna's thought's : **_'I'm sawada Tsunayoshi!'_

* * *

"Well" the Doctor began he looked around nervously "theres no easy way to say this but Sawada Tsunayoshi is..." The doctor stopped and took a deep breath.

_'Everyone...forget me...'_

"He's...well...he's stable but falling fast we can't do anything else...I'm so sorry." The doctor looked down sadly.

they were all devastated what could they do, Thats right they couldn't do anything.

_'Please don't be sad'_

***In Vedicare prison***

The clanking of heal's could be herd, "Mukuro-sama!" A purple haired girl said.

"Mukuro Rokudo must stay in containment. He's killed to many." A voice said. Chrome turned.

"You wouldn't understand why he did it Mukuro-sama saved my life I ow him everything." She said lifting her trident and slamming the bottom back into the ground making a thick mist cover all view she turned and ran in the direction that Mukuro's chamber was in. She reached the door and opened the chamber door seeing the tank with Mukuro inside it she gasped, Tears fell from her eyes.

"Mukuro-sama...please wake up please Tsunayoshi-sama is dieing please." she whimpered she fell to the ground, "No I must be strong..." she stood on wobbly legs and held up her trident she took a deep breath and closed her visible eye, when she opened it a look of pure determination showed she slammed the end of the trident into the glass it spider webbed than shattered . The force of the water like substance pouring out pushed chrome back. The wirer's that were keeping Mukuro in place snapped one by one slowly making him fall in the shattered glass, chrome stood up quickly making her way to the chamber right as he was about to fall all the way she caught him falling in the process. she pulled away all the wirer's and than the large tube from his mouth. Chrome pulled the chains away from his body and the once white cloth now a yellowish color slid off of him to revile an old ripped up long sleeved white button up shirt and old also ripped once black but were now dark gray slacks. She scened the guards, She stood and slammed the trident to the ground as she placed illusions in the hallway to give her time to get out of the prison a dark and deep chuckle resounded throughout the room.

"Kufufu~, My dear Chrome-chan we should be going, No?" He questioned as he yanked the band-aid from his right eye.

"M-Mukuro-sama your okay!" Chrome exclaimed happily standing and rushing to him, his hair was just bellow his shoulders and wet giving the dark blue a almost black look his skin pale, very pale.

"Yes I can stand fine, Lets go." He said than She nodded, At that moment the guards burst thought the door and Chrome quickly turned and took on a defensive stance in front of Mukuro.

"you've freed him."the head guard said. Mukuro chuckled.

"Kufufu~, I have payed my price here. So I shall leave." He said as he grabbed Chromes arm and vanished. The head guard look could not be seen thought the bandages but he growled and said.

"head to Italy and look for him there. I'm sure he'll go there." With that said they all went there opposite ways.

*back in Namimori*

" YOU FUCKEN DOCTOR HOW COULD THERE NOT BE MORE YOU COULD DO? HE'S MY BOSS! I SHOULD BLOW YOU UP!" Gokudera yelled, as Yamamoto tried to hold him back from killing the Doctor. Hibari Stood there still in shock his thoughts racing.

_'No please...just forget I'm no good anyways...'_

_'This boy has no will to live he's given in...he's going to die...'_ Hibari thought a ting of pain shot though him at that thought _'I put him in here yet I'm still here getting worked up over this?'_ It felt like he lost a fight a pain he knew would never leave him if Tsuna died.

_'Please this is what I wanted?'_

The clanking of dress shoes resounded though the hall's of the hospital. Hibari Gokudera and yamamoto turned to see who was approaching, They saw a tall man in a Clean cut suit With a black fedora that had and orange ribbon around the base, tilted so that they couldn't see his face he took a few more steps closer to the operation door till.

"Kufufu~ I don't think so Hitman." The door was than covered by vines with white lotus flowers and a man with Blue hair stood in front of it.

"Well haven't seen you in some time Rokudo Mukuro." The now labeled 'Hitman' said with a smirk on his face.

"Kufufu~ yes indeed it has been...I will not allow you to see him- oh yes you now go by Reborn right?" Mukuro said a smirk that stated only pure evil plastered on his face.

"And why is that?" Reborn asked, Smirk fading.

"Because he's mine I won't allow what's mine to fall into your hands...again." Mukuro said with venom in his tone. Reborn looked at him and made no comment but raised a black and green gun Mukuro didn't move.

_'NO MUKURO-SAN!'_

BANG

A dent in the metal door behind Mukuro was all that happened. Reborn rushed forward slamming the door open to see all the doctors knocked out no the floor and Tsuna gone. Gokudera Started yelling, Yamamoto looked around franticly, As for Hibari he was to busy looking for this Mukuro guy to care what the other's were doing Reborn frowned.

"Tsuna where are you?" he asked the empty room.

TBC...

* * *

**Anther cliffhanger Mawhahahahaha!**  
**I know short but this just came to me and i had to write it! I will explain why you can hear Tsuna and why he can see them in the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CAN'T BE WOKEN**

**READ WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**


End file.
